Technical Field
The present embodiments generally relate to information processing systems. More specifically, the present embodiments relate to a power system and a method for firmware updates.
Description of the Prior Art
An information processing system (e.g., a server system) usually contains some firmware. The firmware refers to software embedded in hardware components, and is used to initiate the information processing system, perform the necessary work, or facilitate hardware start-ups and implementation in a system. In general, a storage device used for the firmware is a device able to update, such as a non-volatile memory (e.g., Flash Read-Only Memory and Electrically Erasable Read-Only Memory).
One of the solutions to enhance the effectiveness and address unsolved problems for the information processing system is firmware update. The server system includes a variety of devices, such as the Basic Input Output System (BIOS), Integrate Management Module (IMM), and Baseboard Management Controller (BMC), which can be used to adjust functions through firmware updates. The stability and efficiency of the server system can also be adjusted through firmware updates.
Conventional firmware update operations can use, for example, a burner to burn the firmware code to hardware components, and use an update programming tool or download via the Internet to perform firmware updates. In the firmware update process, if there is no stable power supply, the firmware may be damaged, probably causing the system not to boot, abnormal crashes, or other serious consequences. Conventional solutions to the above problem include displaying a warning message to the user, or repeated automatic updates, etc. However, these methods are basically not reliable and sometimes even cause trouble to users.